


The First Sacrifice

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Motherfucking Sorcerer Continuity [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke sleeps with Jethann during Act 1. It's a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Sacrifice

Garrett didn't know why he was doing this. 

Actually, if he was completely honest, he did. It wasn't just to annoy Carver, even though that was a definite bonus. The fact that he hadn't gotten any in over a year was also a factor, but Garrett still had SOME self-control left. The truth of why he was about to sleep with a prostitute was even more pathetic than that.

 

Garrett had recently told Anders that he was sexy, and Anders responded by saying that he had rarely met a man who says such things so openly. When he tried flirting again later, Anders redirected the conversation. He wasn't obviously bothered by Garrett's interest, but he wasn't exactly responsive to it. Anders wouldn't be the only person who had trouble believing that Garrett liked men. He didn't “look the type” or something. It sounded like he was skeptical that Garrett was willing to go beyond flirting. When a male prostitute propositioned him in front of Anders, it occurred to him that he could prove that he did indeed have sex with men by doing so while Anders was outside the room.

When he and Jethann were in the aforementioned room, the reality of the situation struck Garrett. He was trying to convince Anders to sleep with him by sleeping with someone else. This was obviously a terrible idea. On the other hand, Jethann was kneeling in front of Garrett and taking his cock out of his pants, which made him increasingly reluctant to back out. Besides, Anders probably wasn't interested in him anyway.

 

The whole situation was surprisingly comfortable. Garrett had only been with two men before, and in both cases they had waited until the relationship was serious before doing anything beyond kissing. He would previously have said that getting blown by a prostitute would be seedy and weird, but it felt pretty normal. An attractive guy who he barely knew was enthusiastically and skilfully sucking him off, nothing strange. 

Garrett tried to remember if elves were supposed to really like or really hate having their ears touched. He wasn't sure, so he settled for awkwardly patting Jethann's hair. Striking blue eyes looked back up at him. Garrett was reminded of Anders again, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek so he didn't laugh out loud. He thought about moaning Anders' name or something, so that Anders would know Garrett was thinking about him if he happened to be listening. Jethann probably wouldn't be offended because he must have a lot of clients who think about other people. On the other hand, it would probably make him look pathetic and embarrass Anders. He decided against the idea.

 

“Uh, Jethann?” 

“Hmm?” Jethann hummed while Garrett's cock was still in his mouth. It felt nice.

“I was wondering if you would fuck me?” That was within the standard prostitute job description, right? As nice as the blowjob was, it had been a really long time since Garrett had had anything other than his fingers in his ass, and he might as well take advantage of the situation.

Jethann pulled back from Garrett's cock and looked him over. “Honey, I'd love to fuck you,” he said with a smirk.

He stood up and went over to one of the dressers in the room. Garrett's pants had fallen down around his ankles, so he took them the rest of the way off, along with his boots. He realized that he looked kind of stupid with just his shirt on, so he removed that as well. Garrett glanced over at Jethann, who had managed to undress completely and find a bottle of oil. He poured some on his hand and offered the bottle to Garrett. Garrett got enough to make two of his fingers slippery and gave the bottle back.

Garrett shoved the fingers in his ass and moved them around to make sure that he was open enough. He hadn't exactly been neglecting his ass, but it _had_ been a really long time. While Garrett was doing this, he looked over at Jethann. Jethann smeared the oil over his own cock, which was suddenly rock-hard. That must be a special prostitute ability or something. Garrett looked at Jethann's body. He had heard people say that elven men were feminine-looking, but this didn't seem true. Jethann didn't look like a woman, he looked like a skinny guy. Really, the only major difference between Jethann and human men was the ear thing, but Garrett wasn't exactly focused on his _ears_.

“After you, handsome.” Jethann gestured to the bed at the other end of the room. Garrett walked over. He decided to get down on his elbows and knees. It would probably be less awkward if they weren't facing each other. The bed was ridiculously comfortable compared to every bed he'd had in Lothering, and downright luxurious compared to Gamlen's house. Garrett seriously considered coming back to the Blooming Rose to take a nap once he had enough saved for the expedition. 

He felt Jethann get up on the bed behind him, and was struck again by now normal the whole situation felt. He he had his ass up in the air with the cheeks spread like a whore because he was waiting to get fucked by an actual whore, and it didn't seem weird at all. Garrett felt something at the outside of his anus, and then it started to push in. It was thick enough that it had to be Jethann's cock. “Is this good?” he heard Jethann ask.

“Oh fuck yes,” Garrett gasped. He heard Jethann chuckle and then felt him insert the rest of the way. It hurt a little and it also felt really fucking excellent. Garrett's face contorted weirdly and he exhaled sharply a few times in an attempt to not make any noise. Jethann started thrusting. Garrett was barely able to think coherently while being overwhelmed with pleasure, but he had enough intelligent thought left to be impressed. Jethann had a nice-looking cock, but there wasn't anything special or unusual about it. He did, however, know exactly what to do with it. He very quickly figured out the perfect angle and speed and force that made Garrett squirm and whimper into the bed. Previously, Garrett had been convinced that sex is always more enjoyable when you're in love. He had to admit that this was better.

 

Garrett noticed that Jethann had been fairly chatty when they met before, but he was very quiet during the actual sex. Maybe he was picking up on the fact that Garrett's mind was elsewhere? Garrett started pulling on his own cock and found himself wondering what Anders' was like, and how it would feel to get fucked by him. What was Anders doing right now? Would he enjoy knowing that Garrett was having sex in the next room? Jethann continued thrusting and Garrett suddenly realized that he was going to come. He had skipped over the “getting close” stage and was now at the point where it was inevitable. His instinct was to try to hold out longer, before he remembered that Jethann probably wouldn't care. He went through a quick internal argument about whether or not he should think about Anders as he was coming. It wouldn't be the first time by a long shot, but he had never done it while Anders was in such close proximity. The orgasm hit before he had time to formulate any kind of mental image and Garrett wasn't really thinking about anything as he spilled over his hand and the bedspread and moaned against his other arm.

Garrett took a few seconds to recover and then turned around to see Jethann jerking himself off into his hand. It wouldn't have bothered him if Jethann had come on his ass or thighs or something. Unless it would cost more, or if that was something he had to request specifically?

After Jethann finished, he cleaned his hands off on a cloth and offered one to Garrett. He wiped his hands and ass and started to try to clean the bed, before realizing that the bedpsread was probably changed in between clients. At least he really hoped it was. As they were getting dressed, Jethann made a comment about how Garrett was welcome back any time. Garrett dug through his pockets for a sovereign to give him. Jethann had technically offered to do it for free and they were supposed to be saving up for the Deep Roads expedition, but he felt guilty about the idea of not paying anything. He had a brief impulse to kiss Jethann goodbye, before he remembered that prostitutes don't typically kiss people. It would probably be a faux pas or something.

 

Garrett stepped out into the hallway. Carver still looked indignant, Anders was laughing at Carver, and Isabela was nowhere to be found. “Are you two ready to go?” he asked. Carver grumbled something unintelligible, but he started following Garrett out of the Blooming Rose. Anders smiled at Garrett, which made him wonder how much he knew. At least Anders didn't seem disgusted with him.

Garrett decided to go to Lowtown to pick up Varric before they went anywhere else so that they could have someone to disarm traps. As they were walking, Garrett mused that he still had trouble seeing himself as someone who went to brothels. He was temporarily less horny, but not much had changed otherwise. He still had a little brother who became increasingly more irritated every time Garrett breathed, a long list of quests and jobs to complete, and a friend who didn't seem to realize that Garrett was obsessed with him.


End file.
